Screaming: Part 2
by Mikami95
Summary: Eight months after the second attacks in Woodsboro, Sidney, Gale, Lindsey, and Asher are finally returning to their normal lives. But when murders start again, and everyone one could be a suspect, who do you trust? Sequel to Screaming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walked into the community college locker room. The short, redheaded girl walked down the small isle of lockers until she got to the very back. She walked to the fourth locker and opened it up. She grabbed a small towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She threw the towel back into the locker and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number and pressed call.

After a few rings, the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lindsey. I just got done at the gym. After my shower, I'll head over to your house."

"Fine, just hurry your ass up. McKinsey is already here," said Lindsey.

"Hey Lily!" McKinsey exclaimed with a small, southern accent.

Lily laughed and replied, "Hey McKinsey. Ok, I gotta go. I will see you in a little bit."

The phone hung up and she shut the phone. She put it back in her locker and grabbed her bag and dug out her extra pair of clothes. Her phone started ringing. Lily picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was private. Lily rolled her eyes and put it back down. The call ended and almost immediately after, it started ringing again. She picked it and looked at the caller I.D. It was another private number. Who the hell was this?

She answered the phone and asked, "Who is this?"

"Hello Lily."

It was a male voice. Deep, mysterious. "Who is this?" she asked again.

"Someone that has had their eye on you for a while."

"Now that is just stalker-ish," she replied back.

The man said, "Well, maybe I am stalking you."

Lily laughed and asked, "Oh yeah? Well why?"

"Because I was trying to figure out where to kill you."

Lily looked around. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone."

She ended the call and set it down on the bench. The door opened and clicked shut. Lily shut her eyes and bit her lip. She looked down the isle of lockers and saw no one. She called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered. She walked towards the door and looked out the small glass window. No one was in the hallway. She walked back to her locker and grabbed her phone. She was gonna skip the shower and just leave. The lights shut and Lily began to panic. She looked around, but everything was still black. A scraping sound echoed through the room. It was close to her. Lily slowly walked towards the beginning of the isle. She looked down and saw someone run past the door. She jerked backwards and tried to calm her breathing. She looked one more time and saw the person standing in front of her. She screamed as the person lunged at her. They fell down to the ground. The person pinned her to the ground and pulled out a knife. She pushed him off of her and started crawling towards the door. The attacker grabbed her by the hair and jerked her into the locker.

Lily grunted as she hit the metal locker. She kicked the person in the knee. She got up off the floor and ran to the door. She grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The door opened and then got jammed one something from the outside. She looked down and saw chains wrapped around the outside door handle. Lily screamed and glanced over her shoulder. The person ran at her. She ducked as he swung his hand into the window, making the glass shatter across the floor. She looked up at her attacker to see a white ghost-faced mask. It was him. The killer that plagued the small town of Woodsboro. She got up and ran across the room to the showers. She jumped into one and timidly pulled the curtain back into place. She kneeled down and shut her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room. One of the showers turned on. Lily backed up against the wall. Another shower turned on. Lily looked around for something to defend herself with, but there was nothing. The shower next to hers turned on. Tears welled up in her eyes. Boots stood in front of the shower that was occupied by Lily. She shut her eyes and waited for her death to come. The person walked away. Lily lay on her chest and peered out the bottom of the curtain. She couldn't see anything except water racing towards the drain in the middle of the floor. She slowly scooted the curtain back and looked out. The man wasn't there anymore. She stepped out and slowly tip-toed down the row of showers.

Water splashing came from one of the showers, but she couldn't identify which one. She looked at each of the four showers still in her way. She started walking backwards when the curtain ripped open and the killer jumped out and shoved her to the ground. She screamed as they hit the ground. Water flowed around them. Lily punched the person and kicked them in the chest. She got up and ran down the rows of lockers and found her way to the back where her locker was located. She grabbed her phone and ran to the other side. She dialed 9-1-1 and pressed call. The phone rang. She glanced around the row of lockers and saw the killer looking around for her. She crawled over behind the next row. The operator finally picked up.

"9-1-1, state your emergency."

Lily whispered in a soft tone, "Please help me. I'm at the Woodsboro Community College and there is a person trying to kill me."

She looked around the lockers and the person was coming down the row. She quickly crawled down the opposite row and crawled across to the other side of the room. She hid behind the locker just as the killer came into her row.

"Is there a safe place that you can get to until we get there?" the operator asked.

Lily thought about it. There really wasn't anything there that was a safe place. Wait, the only place that she could lock was a supplies closet. She glanced over into the row to see the person standing right in front of her. She screamed and dropped the phone. The killer grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up into the air. All of the oxygen ran out of her lungs. The killer raised the knife, ready to kill. Lily chomped down on the person's hand. The attacked dropped Lily and fell backwards. Lily didn't have time to catch her breath. She got up and ran for the supplies closet. She ran past the lockers and over by the showers. There was a wooden door directly ahead of her. She grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. She ran in and shut it behind her. She locked the door and backed up against one of the shelves.

Seconds later, the killer bumped against the door, trying to break it down. Lily screamed. She looked around for somewhere to run. There was no way the door was going to hold against her vicious killer. There was a small window above one of the shelves. That was her only choice. She climbed up the shelves and pushed open the small window. The door was beginning to break. She quickly crawled through the small window, praying that she would be able to get out. She got out and looked around. Where was she going to go now? The door broke and the killer entered the room. Lily ran down the sidewalk to the entrance to the gym. There weren't any cars except hers in the parking lot. She didn't have her keys with her. She looked around, trying to decide what to do. She ran for the road that was directly across the field. She ran as fast as she could without looking back or stopping.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. She elbowed whoever it was in the stomach and the person fell off of her. She looked at her attacker and it was the killer. She could hear the sirens closing in on them. She couldn't give up. Not now. Not how close she was to living. She got up and sprinted across the field. The police cars entered the college in full speed. She waved her hands in the air as she approached. The cops got out and ran to her.

One of them, a tall male, asked her, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and he ran into the locker room. Another police officer grabbed Lily and took her back to the car and drove her back to the police station. She couldn't believe it. She had lived. She had actually survived.


	2. READERS UPDATE

READERS UPDATE:

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had some major stuff going on. I have 2 auditions for a really important summer music/acting program tomorrow and I have a state competition for Vocal that I am getting ready for. So That is why I haven't posted in a while. I know probably know one reads my story so this is kind of pointless, but just letting the people that do read this story why I haven't posted in FOREVER. But, I promise you, that (hopefully even maybe tonight if I'm lucky) I will post the second chapter here soon. So thank you all for everything, reviews and fans are everything to me, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days after the attack, everyone in Woodsboro was suspicious of everyone. Many clues were called into the police on suspicions of being the killer. All of them were ridiculous accusations, some being like "my neighbor looked at me in a weird way" or "the guy in the car next to me glared at me".

McKinsey and Lindsey hung out at the mall with their friends, Brooke, Regan, Zach, and Dalton. Lily didn't come because everyone looked at her strange and she was paranoid after what had happened.

"This is all stupid. Its been a couple days since the attack and everyone is going on like she was killed," said Brooke.

Regan looked at her and slapped her arm. She shouted, "Our friend was almost murdered and you are wondering why everyone is still freaked out? Wow Brooke. You sure have reached a new depth of bitchiness."

Lindsey said, "Yeah, that was pretty low. I wouldn't even go that far…"

Everyone looked at her the _yeah right_ glance. "What? I wouldn't!" Lindsey shouted. She crossed her arms and they all sat next to the giant water fountain that sat in the middle of the mall.

"Brooke, that was pretty bad. Have some compassion for once," McKinsey said.

"Well, like my idol, Miley Cyrus would say, I can't be tamed," Brooke retorted.

Everyone busted out laughing. Brooke shot each one a glare. She obviously wasn't playing. Zach and Dalton looked around. Each person that passed looked over at them.

"Why is everyone looking over at us?" Zach asked.

"Well either A.) They think that one of us is the killer, or B.) Since I am one of the survivors of the last killings, they could be thinking that I am next on the chopping block," Lindsey answered.

The group looked at her. Everyone knew that she was a survivor, but no one really talked about it out of respect. To hear her say that, it was astounding to all of them.

"Well, why would any of us be a suspect? Why would we attack one of our friends?" Dalton asked.

Lindsey answered simply, "Well, I wouldn't put it past anyone since the last time this happened, one of my friends killed her best friend trying to kill her stepsister. Out of us? I would probably say that Dalton was the killer."

"Why? Because I'm gay? Gay people are usually the first people to go!"

Zach interrupted by saying, "Wait, I would be the first person to go because I'm the black guy. Black people are ALWAYS the first people to go."

Everyone laughed and McKinsey said, "Well, if anyone was a killer, I doubt it would be any of us."

She was the sweet one. She always saw the positive in people and always cheered everyone up.

"Well, I'm not gonna get gutted, so I'm on my way to the gym. Goodbye," Zach said. He got up off the fountain and started walking away.

Dalton called out, "Wait! I'm coming too! I'm the gay guy! I don't have any defenses!"

"And you check out my body as I work out? No thanks. I'm not interested!" Zach shouted. But he couldn't help it. He grinned and Dalton ran up to him. He wrapped his arms around Dalton as he approached him. They kissed before running off.

"Remember safe sex!" Brooke shouted as they ran.

The group of girls laughed. Dalton and Zach had been dating for at least two years. They were basically the flamboyant gay guy (Dalton) and the gay guy that you would think was straight.

McKinsey sighed as they walked off and she mumbled, "They are such a cute couple."

"Yeah, and they will probably be dead soon. Like Zach said, he is the black guy AND he's gay. That is a double whammy right there," Brooke interjected.

"Oh hush, Brooke. This isn't a horror movie!"

"You're right, if it were, Lily would be dead. Dammit! M. Night Shamylan must be directing our life! He would create such a twist to throw off the audience," Brooke grinned.

Regan rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'm leaving. I'm actually going to go check on Lily instead of making fun of what happened to her."

"Ok, have fun with your girlfriend," Brooke called.

Regan flipped her off as she walked away.

"Just because they are good friends doesn't mean that they are dating," McKinsey said.

Lindsey and Brooke looked at each other and said in unison, "Yeah it does."

"Well just because you two are whores and don't have at least one friend without benefits doesn't mean everyone is like that."

"I resent that accusation," Lindsey stated.

Brooke rolled her eyes and got up and left.

Hours later, Lindsey walked into the mall entrance as people began to leave. The mall was closing and she had to pick up McKinsey. McKinsey was working at Build-A-Bear. Lindsey always hated going into that store. It always gave her the creeps. She walked into the entrance of the shop and saw McKinsey wearing that bright red apron and stuffing bears onto the shelves. McKinsey looked at her and smiled.

"Hey! Hold on, I'm just getting some stuff picked up and then I'll be ready to leave."

Lindsey nodded her head and walked over to the counter. She climbed up on top of it and looked down.

McKinsey looked at her and instantly knew something was wrong. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared. What if the killer does try to come back for me? Or even Sidney, Gale, or Asher? We have all gone through so much. It's just not fair. Especially for Sidney and Gale. They have had to put up with this four times. Its amazing that they are even still alive."

McKinsey walked over to her and said, "Lindsey! This isn't about you! I doubt there really is a killer. It was probably someone playing a sick and tormented joke on Lily. Now I'm sorry that she went through it, but I doubt this is happening again. Like Brooke said, the killer wouldn't have let her live if it wasn't a joke."

"What if the killer doesn't want to kill anyone yet? What if he is just trying to send a message to all of us, or trying to create chaos in Woodsboro before doing something drastic?" Lindsey questioned.

Her phone chimed. She grabbed it out of her pocket and McKinsey went back to work. She brought down the chain gate thing that covered the entrance to the store. She locked it at the bottom and took off her apron. Lindsey opened the text message and it was from an unknown number. Panic instantly shot through her. She was scared to scroll down to look at the message. She scrolled down to the message while biting her bottom lip.

The message read: _Hello again Lindsey, miss me?_

She looked around. She knew he was somewhere. She jumped down from the counter and grabbed McKinsey by the wrist and pulled her into the back where they would exit. McKinsey asked, "What is going on?"

"He's here!" Lindsey shouted.

They rushed to the back door and grabbed the door handle. Lindsey twisted the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside somehow. All of the lights shut off. Lindsey and McKinsey jumped and turned around. Everything was dark and they could barely see an inch in front of them. The red exit sign lit up the room and Ghostface was standing in front of them. Both girls screamed. He lunged at Lindsey and they fell to the ground. Lindsey shoved her elbow into his side and got up. She grabbed McKinsey by the hand and they ran back into the store. They shut the door to the back room and McKinsey locked it.

They ran to the gate and McKinsey bent down to unlock the gate. The back door was being broken down. McKinsey inserted the key and it fell to the other side of the gate. She shouted, "Shit!" She extended her hand trying to reach the keys.

Lindsey looked back at the door as it was being torn down. She shouted, "Hurry McKinsey!"

McKinsey reached for the keys and her middle finger hooked onto the key. She smiled and silently thanked God for her success. She grabbed the keys and brought them back through the gate and unlocked it. Ghostface burst through the door and ran towards them. McKinsey and Lindsey ran under the gate and brought it back down, the gate locking immediately. Ghostface swung the knife at both of them, slicing Lindsey's arm. She screamed out in pain and they both ran for the doors. They shoved into the doors and they wouldn't budge. The guards had already been by. McKinsey grabbed Lindsey's wrist and they ran up the escalator to the very back of the mall where the security guards where.

McKinsey looked through the little window and saw two guards sitting in chairs. She flung open the door and they ran in.

"Help us! We are being attacked!" McKinsey shouted.

Neither of the guards looked at them. McKinsey walked towards one of them and tapped his shoulder. The guard fell out of his chair and revealed that his neck had been sliced. The two girls screamed and the door behind them shut. They twirled around and saw the masked killer staring at them. He locked the door and ran at Lindsey. She dodged him and fell to the floor. The killer fell into the control panel. McKinsey ran to the door and tried to open it, but was locked with a key. Lindsey was right beside her. The killer ran at them and Lindsey pulled McKinsey to her as the killer rammed into the door. The door busted open and the killer fell out of the room. McKinsey and Lindsey slammed the door shut and put the small trashcan lid in between the two door handles. The killer looked at them through the window. McKinsey ran over to the security desk and sounded the alarms. The police would be there soon. McKinsey and Lindsey ran to the very back of the room and crouched behind the counter, waiting for the police to come, but silently praying that the killer would be gone before the police came.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sidney Prescott pulled up to the police department. She dreaded the phone call she had just received from Lindsey telling her that she had been attacked by the Ghostface killer. Hadn't it been enough that she had been through this once? And Sidney herself surely didn't need this yet again. She parked the car and got out, walking to the main doors. None of the reporters had shown up yet…thankfully. She entered the police department, scanning the room for Lindsey. When she found her, she smiled in sweet relief. She walked over to her. Lindsey looked up at Sidney and got up from her seat. Tears suddenly escaped her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Sidney took her in a hug and squeezed her lightly as she cried into Sidney' shoulder.

"What happened, Lindsey?" Sidney asked after a couple of minutes.

"I was picking up McKinsey and I got a text message saying the killer was happy to see me yet again. We were trying to escape when he attacked. He killed two security guards and cut my arm before we got away," she sniffled.

Sidney shut her eyes and said, "I'm just glad that you're ok."

"Lindsey!"

They both looked up and over at the door. Asher stood in the doorway, smiling in sweet relief that Lindsey had survived. Gale was right behind him. All four survivors were back together for the first time since the killings. Gale smiled as she approached Sidney. They hugged each other.

Gale said, "I'm sorry, Sidney. I just…I needed time…to get over everything that happened."

Sidney smiled, reassuringly, and replied, "It's fine, Gale. I completely understand."

Asher hugged Lindsey, his eyes clearly red and puffy from crying. Lindsey let a few tears drip out.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm so happy you're alive…I got the phone call and…I just couldn't bare to listen. I had to come back and see if you were alright with my own eyes." He bent down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Lindsey smiled as they went back to hugging. She had missed her boyfriend. After all the tragedy of losing their friends, they got together. Asher moved a couple hours away for college while Lindsey stayed in town. Being in her boyfriend's arms, she already felt so much better and so much safer.

McKinsey walked over. She smiled at Lindsey, but it wasn't her usual, cheery and happy smile. It was a smile that was forced…and that wasn't natural for her. But then again, Lindsey couldn't blame her after what had just happened. Lindsey wrapped her arms around McKinsey and let McKinsey leave the cheery appearance behind and just break. McKinsey just started bawling into Lindsey's shoulder. She was so torn on the inside. Why was someone trying to kill her? She had no enemies. No whatsoever. She always tried to make people like her and if they didn't like her…then she tried to change that at all costs.

Gale and Sidney circled around the three of them. Sidney said to McKinsey, "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

McKinsey looked up at her and asked, "Why? You didn't attack us. Some lunatic did."

"I know, but I just wish that someone had said that to me. And if the person did say that about me, they didn't actually mean it."

McKinsey gave her a half smile.

Two hours later, they were allowed to leave. McKinsey, Lindsey, and Asher all drove to Gale's house, followed by Sidney. None of them needed to be alone that night. Especially after what happened.

As they drove there, Sidney couldn't help but wonder why the killer wasn't killing anyone yet. Was it because he didn't want to kill any of them yet? Or did he have something bigger planned out? Her phone rang and made her snap out of her thought.

She grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Sidney."

The eerie voice still sent chills up her spine.

"What the fuck do you want you piece of shit?" She yelled into the phone.

"Woah, woah, woah. Settle down there Sidney. You wouldn't want any of your friends dying now would we?"

"What are you doing? Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Don't worry. I won't. But only as long as you cooperate. Now, right now, I just want to talk. And if you don't, well then I kill them all right now."

She realized that, they must already be at Gales. She was about twenty minutes away. She stayed silent until he spoke again.

"Now, you are going to follow these rules perfectly. If you don't, then they die, right now."

"Fine…what do you want?"

He said, "First, get out of the car."

"Hell no. How do I know that you aren't waiting out there somewhere to kill me?"

"You don't. But I am a man of my word. I won't kill you…yet. Now get out of the car," he said with a snarl. She got out of the car slowly, looking all around, making sure he wasn't there. She stepped out of the car and asked, "Now what?"

"Pop the trunk and look inside."

She popped the trunk and slowly walked over to the trunk. She looked down. She dropped the phone at the sight. Blood covered the trunk and the body that was inside. She screamed and tumbled backwards to the concrete.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for the lateness of the update...just a lot of family issues going on right now and I'm sorry. Hopefully, this will make up for it...yes it's short, but I kind of like the transition of this chapter. After this...there should be a lot more intensity, suspense, and body count.**

Chapter 4

Screams echoed around the street as Sidney sat there on the road, unable to do anything else. Her phone was lying beside her, the screen cracked slightly. She heard the killer laughing. She grabbed it and shut it off quickly. She got up slowly. She looked into the trunk once more to see the dead body.

Lily's body lay in the trunk, each inch of her covered in blood. Her intestines were hanging out of her stomach and lying on the floor of the trunk. Her neck was gaping open, looking almost torn open. Her face was filled with terror. Sidney slammed the trunk shut and jumped into her car. She sped down the street to Gale's house.

Fifteen minutes later, she got there. She jumped out and ran up the steps of the porch to the front door. She slammed her fist against the door, screaming for help. The door flung open and Sidney ran inside. Lindsey stood there asking what was wrong, but Sidney ignored her. Asher and McKinsey peered at her from the living room. Sidney grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

The operator asked, "9-1-1, please state your emergency."

"Please help! There is a dead body in the trunk of my car and the killer is somewhere outside!" Sidney exclaimed.

"Ok, settle down ma'am."

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when there is a murder outside, stalking us and a dead body in my car!"

"Where are you located?"

"1765 South Holly Road."

"Someone will be there soon to help you."

Sidney slammed the phone down and looked around. Everyone was staring at her with fear and confusion.

She said, "The killer called me saying that if I didn't obey his rules, he would kill you all. He told me to look in my trunk and I found Lily's dead body."

McKinsey's eyes widen. Her mouth fell open and tears fell from her eyes. She fell to the ground. Lindsey walked over to her and sat with her, crying as well.

The phone rang and everyone grew silent. They all stared at the phone. Sidney grabbed the phone off the receiver and answered.

"Hello?"

"Shame on you Sidney. I thought I told you that you couldn't tell anyone about our little game. Well I guess now, I have to kill you and all your friends…"

"Fuck you, bastard! You can't really do it! None of you could. Each one of you that has tried to kill me has failed."

"But…what if I am not after you. I have set my goals…a little less high than the all mighty Sidney Prescott."

"Then..who are you after?"

"I'm after McKinsey."

"Why? What has she ever done to you!"

"Oh, all in good time. All in good time."

The phone went dead.

Gale asked, "What did he say?"

"He…he said he wasn't after me…"

Everyone shot a look at her and Asher asked, "Well, then who is he after?"

"He…he's after McKinsey…"

McKinsey looked at her, horror filling her face. What had she done that was so bad that someone wanted to kill her? That's when she remembered it…

**Hoped you liked it, please review and favorite. If you have to...review that it was bad...but give me constructive critisism at least.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McKinsey sat in the police chair quietly. Not looking at anyone or anything that passed her. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to kill her. She was shocked. Someone was specifically targeting her. But why?

A few minutes later, she had to leave. She needed air. She couldn't sit there any longer. She got up and ran out of the doors before anyone could stop her. She ran down the steps of the building and darted down the road. She went to the nearest place. She ran to Lily's house.

McKinsey stopped in front of the house, staring at it. The house looked eerie and empty. She turned the door knob and found it locked. She looked under the planet closest to the door. She found the spare key and shoved it into the lock. She opened the door slowly, letting it squeak on the hinges. She peered into the house. Everything was illuminated in shadows. She took one step in and everything felt off.

Lily wasn't here anymore. She was dead. One of her best friends was dead. And the same person was after her. Everything she had been feeling was bundling up inside of her, and now, she had to let it out. She slumped to the ground, taking in all the quiet and peace to just let herself cry. Cry about everything that was happening.

The floor above her creaked and McKinsey jolted up off the ground. Footsteps sounded as they came down the stairs. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. She couldn't do anything. The person walked into the hallway. Followed by two more pairs of footsteps. The three girls came into the moonlight. It was Lindsey, Brooke, and Regan. McKinsey sighed in sweet relief that it was just them. Lindsey smiled as she saw McKinsey. They all came together for a group hug.

When they released each other, McKinsey saw that Brooke's eyes were red and puffy. McKinsey smiled at the sight. She had never seen Brooke be emotional to anything.

Brooke glared at her when she noticed that she was staring at her. She asked, "Oh fuck off. I can be emotional for a friend all I want. Screw you if you think you are the only one that can cry about this."

McKinsey laughed. "It's fine."

That's when she noticed it. The dark figure intruding the shadows behind Brooke. Her eyes widened.

Brooke yelled, "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Watch out behind you!" Was all she could scream before the killer lunged at the group.

He tackled Brooke down to the ground. She hit her head on the side of the coffee table. The killer raised the knife above his head and Lindsey kicked him in the chest as hard as she could. He fell backwards and Lindsey grabbed Brooke off the ground. Brooke looked around, dazed. Her head was bloody and had a layer of skin peeled off. Lindsey ran with Brooke down the hall. McKinsey ran towards into the kitchen and hid somewhere. Regan began to follow Brooke and Lindsey when Ghostface grabbed her leg and yanked her down to the floor.

He turned her around and pinned her to the ground. She kneed him in the stomach and he fell off of her. Ghostface quickly slammed the blade into Regan's arm. She screamed out in pain, yelling for help. McKinsey jumped around the corner with a knife in hand and brought it down on the killer's shoulder. The killer spun around and shoved McKinsey into the bookshelf as hard as he could. The bookshelf broke and McKinsey slumped down.

The killer grabbed the knife and yanked it out of Regan's arm. He pulled the knife that was in his shoulder out as well. He looked down at the unconscious girl beneath him. Her eyes flittered open and she looked at her assailant. Regan tackled him into the coffee table and it cracked beneath them. Regan elbowed the killer in the chest, making the breath rush out of him. She grabbed one of the knives from the ground and raised it above her head. The killer swiftly shoved the knife partially into Regan's neck. Regan's gasped for breath. The killer brought the knife that was in her hand up to her chin and shoved it in.

Regan's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Blood exited the wounds and she fell over. McKinsey screamed as she tried to get up off the ground. The killer pulled out his knife from Regan's neck and sliced McKinsey's shirt open, barely missing her stomach. She kicked him in the stomach and kicked his leg out from under him. She ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms. She slammed and locked the door. She looked around and found herself in Lily's room. Blood was dried onto the walls and her sheets were splattered. This must have been where she died. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and looked for something to push in front of the door.

The only thing was the dresser. It would have to do. She slid the dresser across the wall and planted it in front of the door. Footsteps ran up the stairs and McKinsey stumbled backwards. She had to get out of there. She ran to the window and shoved the window open. She climbed out and put the window back into place. She looked around, trying to find a place to get down from. Another window was staring to get beaten on. McKinsey ran to the window and found Lindsey and Brooke staring at her, both with wide, frantic eyes. She tugged on the window, trying to get it to open, but it wouldn't budge. She looked past them and saw the door being broken into.

She yelled, "Move back!"

Lindsey and Brooke moved back and covered their eyes, already knowing what she was going to do. McKinsey kicked the window as hard as she could and the glass shattered into the room. She cleared the window of any shards left. Lindsey grabbed her hand and she pulled her out first.

The door broke and Brooke yelled, "Get me the fuck out of here! I don't want to die! I'm too bitchy!"

McKinsey grabbed her hand and hoisted her up the wall. Ghostface ran at her and shoved the knife into the back of her calf. Brooke shrieked in pain and kicked back with her good foot. McKinsey brought her out onto the roof and her and Lindsey helped her over to the other side of the room.

"Ok, hush, now I'm going to do this quickly and as least painfully as I can," Lindsey told her.

Brooke just nodded her hand and gritted her teeth as Lindsey grabbed the knife handle and tugged. Brooke screamed. The knife was jammed deep into her leg. Lindsey yanked as quickly and with as much force as she possibly could. The knife came out of her leg, bloodied and dripping. Brooke's forehead was covered in sweat from the pain.

They looked around for somewhere to go, but knew the only way down was to jump down. Lindsey jumped down first, making sure it was clear. Brooke hopped off, landing on her stomach. It pushed all the air out of her, but she was alive and that was all that mattered. McKinsey jumped down and helped Lindsey get Brooke to her feet. They looked around before sprinting to the street and down the road without even looking back. Brooke tried to keep up, but would slip up and have to stop and press more fabric to her gushing leg.

Finally they made it to the police station. McKinsey was thankful to actually be back there for once.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The house was quiet. McKinsey sat in her bed, thinking about everything and pondering about it. She kept thinking of the what if game. What if she wasn't being targeted? What if Sidney hadn't been around in the first place? What if she hadn't met Lindsey? What if? Everything around her was tumbling down. Her life seemed to be slipping away by the minutes. She wasn't the happy, cheery person that she once was. How did Sidney do all of this? Was she once a happier person before all of this? She had to talk to someone before more dangerous thoughts crossed her mind.

The next day, McKinsey drove up to Sidney's house and stopped the car. She sat there, staring at Sidney's house for a couple of minutes. Her house was big and secluded out here in the woods. How did she live like this? It was so lonely. She got out of the car and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Sidney opened the door laughing.

"Oh, hi McKinsey. What's up? Is something wrong?" Sidney asked.

McKinsey answered, "No! Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if I could…if I could talk to you about some things."

"Oh, ok, well can you wait for a minute or so. My friend, Hannah was just about to leave."

McKinsey peered inside the house and saw the tall, slender woman sitting on Sidney's couch. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes. It was stunning. She was beautiful. There wasn't a flaw wrong with her…and that kind of scared her. Hannah got up and walked over to McKinsey in the door way. She extended her hand and smiled saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

McKinsey put on her best fake smile and took the woman's hand replying, "Nice to meet you too."

The air was uncomfortable for a moment before Sidney started talking again.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked.

Hannah answered, "Yes please, I would like a glass of ice water."

"No thank you. I'm fine," McKinsey retorted.

Sidney sauntered off towards the kitchen. McKinsey looked up and down Hannah, trying to make out any imperfection. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was like Hannah was perfect in every which way.

McKinsey finally asked, "So, how long have you and Sidney known each other?"

"Oh just a couple months. We met in the Wal-Mart where I work and we just hit it off. She is a great friend and a great listener. I just lost my husband to cancer you see and I really needed a friend," Hannah explained.

McKinsey instantly felt like shit. This woman had just lost her husband and she was trying to find something wrong with her. How low was she? McKinsey smiled at her genuinely and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that things are going better for you now. My mother had cancer when I was six. She died a couple months later. After that, my dad couldn't handle the pressure and he just sort of…blew his head off if I put it bluntly." Hannah stared at her in confusion and astonishment. Why did she tell her that? McKinsey was even confused why she told her that. She hadn't told anyone that. It was always either that they were out of town for business or vacation.

Hannah's eyes grew cold and sad and she said, "I'm so sorry. I know how painful it is to lose a loved one to something like that. But having both my parents die when I was just a child, I couldn't even think of it."

McKinsey just nodded. Sidney entered the room with Hannah's glass of ice water and handed it to her.

They all sat there for another hour or so just talking about random things or anything that came to mind. McKinsey liked Hannah. She was easy going and fun to talk to. She had so many stories to tell. She had lived in Europe, Africa, and Japan before she moved to Woodsboro. Well moved back. She had lived there as a child and when her father and mother were too old to take care of themselves, her and her husband, Kipp, took care of them…or at least until Kipp got sick. Her mother and father died a few months after Kipp got sick and shortly after, Kipp passed away. Now, she was all alone in a huge house.

"Well, I better go. I have to work later on tonight," Hannah said.

"Ok, let me walk you out," Sidney replied.

They got up and Sidney walked Hannah out of the house. McKinsey sat there, looking at all the photos on the walls and tables. She came to the two pictures on the coffee table in front of the couch. She saw Sidney and was guessing the first picture was of her, her father, and her mother. The next photo was of her, her father, and two other people. She looked closer, trying to make them out, but she couldn't tell who they were.

When Sidney came back in, McKinsey asked, "Who are they?" She pointed to the picture.

Sidney's looked down at the floor and mumbled, "That was Ellie and her mother Andrea. They were my stepsister and stepmother."

That's when it hit her. Lindsey had told her many times about Ellie and how Ellie was so much like McKinsey, pure, honest, kind, caring, always being happy.

"I-I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject."

"It's fine. It's just hard to talk about them. So, anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

McKinsey was now the one to stare at the floor. She began, "Well, I have been really depressed since this all started and I was wondering how…how you got through all of this. I mean, you seem to be so confident and calm and smart and happy about everything and…I don't know, I was just hoping you could help me."

Sidney looked at her with mother eyes. McKinsey missed that look. She missed the way her mother would look at her.

Sidney retorted, "Well, the main thing is, that even though your life is turning to shit and you will never be able to forget any of this and most of the time after this, you will have crazy, vivid nightmares, you just got to remember that you are still alive. You still have something to live for."

The last words Sidney spoke caught McKinsey's attention. They were touching. She smiled at Sidney and said, "Thank you Sidney. That means a lot."

"You're welcome," she replied.

McKinsey got up and was about to walk out the door when she walked back over to Sidney and hugged her. It caught Sidney off guard. The child's embrace was comforting. Sidney always wondered what it would be like to have a child. To raise a child. To have those precious memories. But that never happened. And probably never would. McKinsey let go over her and smiled before running out the door, leaving Sidney standing there.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Possibly the most emotional and disturbing chapter. This chapter is...it was horrible for me to write, but yet, it had to be done. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

Two days later, no killings or attacks were reported and school had resumed. McKinsey, Brooke, Lindsey, and Dalton sat at a table for lunch.

"You would think that when you get in trouble in college, its something like a talking to or something simple like that…not fucking detention," Brooke commented.

Dalton looked at her curiously. Lindsey continued, "Brooke and I were caught texting in class and apparently the teacher 'had enough of our shenanigans' or some shit like that, so she gave us detention. Not only is it detention, but do you know what you do in detention in college?"

McKinsey and Dalton looked at each other and shook their heads. Brooke and Lindsey said in unison, "Cleaning the cafeteria…every inch of it."

Dalton and McKinsey started laughing hysterically and gave their friends a sympathetic look. Brooke glared at them before grinning deviously at them.

"Brooke, before you start planning something bitchy and horrible, Dalton and I will both volunteer to help you both tonight with your detention work," McKinsey stated.

Lindsey and Brooke both raised their eyebrows at them and Dalton stared at McKinsey before he said, "Umm…no thanks, I have a boyfriend to get home to, so you all have fun."

He got up from the table and grabbed his stuff to go throw it away when Brooke grabbed her phone and called his name. He looked at her as she pushed play on the phone and it showed the phone going into the boys locker room. The person, most likely Brooke, was standing around the corner as she turned the phone to show Dalton and Zach making out in the showers. Dalton's eyes went wide as Zach pushed him up against the wall and…

Dalton ran over to her and quickly pushed stop on the phone and looked up at the grinning Brooke. "So we'll be seeing you in the cafeteria tonight about six-thirty or this gets posted on Facebook."

"You bitch…you wouldn't!"

"But I would…just try me. See you tonight," Brooke smiled and Dalton just glared at her before turning away and heading to class. She turned back to the other two girls who were holding back their laughs.

Lindsey said, "Ok, you have got to show me that video."

"Oh don't worry, you will be able to see it on Facebook. Either way, him showing up or not, this is just to juicy to NOT post."

McKinsey shook her head and asked, "Why do you torment him like that? I mean, he is our friend, so why do you do this to him?"

Brooke answered, "Because, it's fun. Simple as that. I like making people's lives a living hell."

"You truly are a bitch. Nevermind, I'm not going to help you all," McKinsey replied. She got up and started to walk off before Brooke called her name. She slowly turned around before showing her a video of her vomiting all over a guy she liked at a party. McKinsey glared at her and flipped her off before walking away.

That night, Lindsey and Brooke cleaned dishes as McKinsey and Dalton walked through the doors.

Brooke smiled at them and said, "Nice to see you made it. Sorry, the videos are already up on Facebook. I just couldn't resist."

McKinsey rolled her eyes and walked back out the doors into the cafeteria. Dalton just stared at her before saying, "You know what Brooke, you may love hurting other people's feelings, but McKinsey considered you one of her best friend and what you did was a huge bitch move. I don't even care anymore that you posted a sex video of me and Zach, but McKinsey, she didn't deserve that."

He walked out of the room and left Brooke and Lindsey there all alone. Brooke looked at Lindsey. Lindsey said, "That was really bitchy of you. You know McKinsey is one of our best friends. Why would you do it to her of all people?"

Brooke sighed and dropped the dish that was in her hand. She turned and walked out of the small room and into the cafeteria. McKinsey sat there with her back towards the room. Dalton sat there with her, trying to calm her down. McKinsey was shaking, she was sobbing. Brooke instantly felt bad. She walked down the row of tables and sat beside McKinsey. She motioned for Dalton to leave. He walked into the back room with Lindsey.

"McKinsey, I'm sorry. Yes I know that I'm a bitch and that you don't deserve it, I don't know what I was thinking. I…I just…I don't know. You don't deserve me being a bitch to you, especially right now with everything that is going on."

McKinsey looked at her, tears running down her face. "Thank you. That takes a lot from you to say sorry."

"I know. But, I only apologize when I know that I was wrong. McKinsey, I hope you know that I think of you as a sister and that I love you."

McKinsey smiled and hugged Brooke. She replied, "I love you too, sis."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. After a minute, she said, "Ok, this is a little to sappy for me."

They both laughed and let go of each other. Brooke's phone rang.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Aww, the two death-row girls make up."

"Fuck off whoever you are. You are a pathetic piece of shit. You call people and taunt them, ooohhh that is so scary. I'm shaking in my heels," Brooke replied.

The person on the other line paused before saying, "You better be. Maybe if you keep shaking, not as much blood will get on your heels."

Brooke glared through the phone before she shouted, "Fuck you! Come get me if you want me!"

"My pleasure."

The door swung open and the killer entered the room. McKinsey and Brooke screamed as the killer climbed over the table. He grabbed Brooke by the neck and shoved her onto the table top. He pulled out a knife and raised it above her chest. McKinsey shoved him away from her. She grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her off the table just before the killer plunged the blade through the table. They ran to the back room and slammed the door behind them. Brooke locked it and they ran over to Lindsey and Dalton.

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsey asked.

"The killer is here!" Brooke screamed. The door was kicked open and all of them screamed. The killer charged at them. Dalton put himself in front of the girls. He yelled, "Run!"

He punched the killer. The killer barely flinched. He shoved Dalton into a rack of pans as it tumbled over. The girls ran out of the room. The killer grabbed Brooke by the arm and yanked her back into the room before shoving her into the wall. He slammed the door shut and pushed a rack in front of the door to keep it from opening. Brooke screamed and crawled across the floor. The killer grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. She hit the killer in the face with one of the pans on the ground. McKinsey and Lindsey were yelling for her from the opening on the wall where food was served.

She ran through the mess over to them. The killer ran over to her and shoved her into the counter. She fell to the floor and he pulled her into the middle of the room. He hoisted her up into the air by her neck. She kicked around, trying to get free from his grip. She gasped for air, but he wouldn't lessen his grip on her throat. He raised his knife as tears ran down her face.

McKinsey and Lindsey screamed for her. Brooke turned to them and mouthed the words _help me_. The knife plunged into her chest. Brooke let out a muffled scream as the knife cut down her chest and down to her stomach. Blood splattered the floor. He was literally ripping her chest open. Brooke's eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp. The killer yanked the knife from her corpse and dropped her to the floor. He looked at Dalton before looking at the two girls who were screaming and crying. A pan flew through the air and hit the killer in the side of the head. He fell to the ground and Dalton got up. He ran over to the door and shoved the rack out of his way.

He grabbed McKinsey and Lindsey's hands and pulled them out of the cafeteria as they cried hysterically.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

McKinsey, Lindsey, Dalton, and Zach stood in the cemetery as everyone started leaving. Brooke's casket sat in front of them. McKinsey and Lindsey both cried silently. Zach held Dalton in his arms. Everyone in town was now under suspicion. Everyone knew that the murders were happening again, but that this killer had no mercy. Lily had been gutted, Regan had been slowly drowned by her own blood, and Brooke was ripped open.

The four students slowly turned away from the casket and started walking through the cemetery to the other graves that their friends were buried in. All the people that had been murdered in Woodsboro were in a specific place in the graveyard. They were buried in a memorial ground.

The group entered through a small gate and shut it behind them. There were a total of fifteen tombstones. Four were missing because four were killers and the town wasn't having them in the graveyard from parents demand. The group walked down each isle of graves, looking at who they were. The first row was of the people from the first murders. Tatum Riley, Casey Becker, Steven Orth, Principal Himbry, Maureen Prescott, and Randy Meeks. The second row was of the seconds killings. Hailey Jenson, Jennifer Long, Molly Underwood, Andrea Prescott, Neal Prescott, Dewey Riley, and Ellie Prescott. The final row had three graves, Lily Anderson, Regan Winters, and Brooke Reid. Brooke's grave was dug up so that the coffin could be put in later that evening.

Lindsey looked at the second row long and hard. All of her friend…they were lying there. They were all lying in the ground, as lifeless corpses. She turned away before any more tears could fall from her eyes.

"We should get out of here," Zach said.

They all nodded in return and walked out of the graveyard.

Zach gave Dalton a small kiss on the cheek as they walked back to the car. McKinsey and Lindsey got in the back and Zach got in the drivers seat. Dalton fastened himself in the passengers seat. They all drove silently home.

Later that night, Lindsey had to go to work. Of course, she had to be the person to close up Wal-Mart that night. She walked down each isle, picking up toys from the toy isles, video games from the electronics, and sheets from the home department. She put them in their respective places and walked to her cash register and grabbed her water bottle and looked around. It was so silent and eerie.

She walked to the front to make sure that the front doors were locked. After she made sure they were, she walked to the back to get her stuff.

Lindsey, exhausted and thrilled to finally leave this horrid place, walked to the back door. She turned the door knob and the door didn't open. She fished out the keys from her pocket, and found it empty. She sighed and remembered that she left them at her register. The intercom rang as she left the backroom.

"Lindsey…Lindsey…missing something?"

The voice was unmistakable. It sent shivers up her spine. He was here and she was trapped. She looked around as she heard footsteps walking up the isle. She was frozen in place. The shadow creeped around the corner and the killer came in view. She barely had time to think before he lunged at her. She screamed as he threw her into the shelf beside them.

The shelf tumbled over and she fell to the ground. He picked her up by her arm and wrapped her large hand around her throat. She rapidly punched anywhere she could. He let go of her and she had a moment to run before he was right behind her. She ran down the isle, trying to get rid of her assailant. He grabbed the end of her shirt and yanked her backwards. She fell to the ground, smashing her head onto the tile. Everything spun around her. The killer hovered over her with the knife in his hand.

She elbowed him in the knee, sending him down the ground beside her. She got up and ran. Lindsey got to the front of the store and banged on the doors, trying to get the passing cars to notice her.

A small girl walked down the sidewalk. She turned to see Lindsey banging on the doors. Lindsey's heart fluttered. The little girl saw her!

She screamed, "Help me! There is someone trying to kill me!"

The little girl simply pointed at her. Lindsey heard a squeak and realized the girl wasn't pointing at her…but pointing at the killer behind her. She jumped to the side as the killer swung the blade down, barely missing Lindsey's back. Lindsey got up and ran to the nearest place. She ran to the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and locked it right as the killer slammed into the door. Lindsey looked around, looking for somewhere to hide. She ran to a stall and shut the door and locked it. She got up on top of the toilet and instantly knew that she would die. There was no way out of the bathroom and her killer was on the other side of the door. The door broke down and Lindsey shut her eyes. She heard the sound of the blade sliding along the stalls, each passing second, the sound getting louder and closer. She got on the floor and crawled the next stall to her left. She kept crawling until she was at the last one. The killer was undoing the lock to her previous stall as she climbed out from under the last stall. She ran out of the room, not even looking back.

Lindsey ran to the back room and thanked God she hadn't died yet. Before she knew what was going on, she fell to the ground, busting her nose on the shelf. She turned to her back, everything in her body was on fire. Above her was her killer. Footsteps droned near and another Ghostface stood beside her. Two of them. Just like last time.

"P-Please don't kill me," she muttered. The two killers looked at each other and they both leaned down next to her at the same time. She tried to crawl away, but everything hurt. One of them shoved the knife into her leg. She screamed as he twisted it around. The other sliced her stomach open, just slightly, letting blood surface. She screamed in pain. At the same time, they plunged their knives into her sides. Everything was going fuzzy. Lindsey screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would barge in and find her before it was all over…or that the killers would take mercy on her and end this torture. But neither happened. The killers sliced through her stomach until it was ripped in half and blood was splattered everywhere.

Lindsey lay in her own pool of blood. Her eyes shut as the killers took that last slice and her body went limp.

The killers looked at each other and each took one half of the body and dragged it to the main entrance. With her blood, they wrote on the doors:

_McKinsey just lost another friend because of what happened in the past._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sidney sat quietly on her couch, phone in hand. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lindsey…she was dead. She had been ripped apart and displayed for everyone to see. She shut her eyes, trying to be strong, but the tears pushed past her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. The doorbell rang. Sidney got up and walked to the door. She peeked outside and there stood McKinsey, eyes red. Asher and Gale stood behind her. She opened the door and greeted them with a sad smile. McKinsey instantly busted into a fresh round of tears. She ran up to Sidney and wrapped her arms around her, crying into Sidney's shoulder. Asher and Gale walked into the house and shut the door behind them. Asher silently cried over his girlfriend death. Gale even let a few tears escape.

"Di-Did you hear what they found at the crime scene?" McKinsey asked between sobs.

Sidney shook her head.

McKinsey answered, "They found a note on the door. It was written in her blood and it was to me. It said…McKinsey just lost another friend because of what happened in the past."

Sidney glanced at Gale and Asher and they both shrugged. They knew nothing of this. She sat McKinsey down on the couch and asked her, "McKinsey, what happened in the past?"

McKinsey stiffened and looked away. She couldn't think about that night. Not again. But for the sake of all her friends…or at least the ones left alive…she had to tell them.

"About three years ago, before I moved up here, me and some of my friends were playing a prank. It was harmless…or so we thought. One of the girls that we were pranking, she was freaking out. All we were doing was locking them in closets for about five minutes then letting them out. Well, she was claustrophobic. She bust out the window and ran out of the room. She fell down the stairs and snapped her neck. She…she died. We told the police, but the other two girls fathers' and my father, they were police officers and covered it up for us. The other two…they were murdered in unexplained ways along with their friends…and now it is my turn. I'm sorry that I had to drag you all into this," she started to cry again. "I never meant to. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to escape everything of my past and now…now it's back. And my stupid mistake is killing everyone I love."

Sidney wrapped her arms around McKinsey again, trying to calm her. She replied, "It's not your fault. It was never your fault, it will never be your fault. Someone is doing this. Not you. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. I mean, Gale and I have been through this five times. Just remember what I said, when you give up hope, you truly have nothing else to live for. Never give up your fight for survival."

McKinsey looked up at her and smiled. She mouthed the words thank you.

Asher looked up and said, "I'm going to find whoever did this to Lindsey…and I'm going to personally rip their head off."

He got up and left the house. Sidney shut her eyes. She knew how he felt. She knew exactly how he felt…but running off like this, full of anger, he was going to get himself killed. And Lindsey wouldn't have wanted that. She got up and walked out of the house. Asher stood there, looking out across the forest. Tears were flowing from his eyes. Sidney stood beside him and looked across.

They stood there in silent for a little bit before Sidney finally spoke up.

"Don't do something you'll regret."

"Like what? Get killed? Because if I got killed, at least I would see Lindsey again."

Sidney looked at him and asked, "Do you not think that we don't miss her too? You don't think that I wish I could take everything back and everyone that has ever died around me suddenly come back to life? I honestly do. But I'm not going to beat myself up over this. This wasn't my doing, or yours. Lindsey would want you to live for her. Do that. Do it for her." With that, she walked back inside the house, leaving Asher standing there, watching as the clouds floated over the tree tops.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two hours later, Dalton, Zach, McKinsey, Asher, Gale, and Sidney were all required to go to the police station. Dalton was the first to be interrogated. The police thought that one of the remaining people out of McKinsey's group was the killer since; they would know the most about her. They all sat in the lobby waiting to be called in for interrogation.

Asher tapped his foot. He hated this. He wanted to find whoever did this to Lindsey and make them pay. No, not just pay. He wanted to watch them die as slowly as they had watched her die. Maybe even slower. He wanted them to burn in hell forever.

He couldn't take it anymore. Everything was spinning out of control. All these emotions were playing with his mind. He was angry and sad and terrified. He was anxious and nervous. He couldn't handle this right now. He got up out of his chair and walked down the hall. He opened the doors to the stairs and took them all the way down to the parking lot. He walked to his car and got in. His phone rang.

Asher sat there for a minute, contemplating on whether to answer it or not. He grabbed it and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

It was him.

"Where the fuck are you? I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh really…well I'll give you a hint, I'm close."

Asher looked around the parking garage and found nothing. He shouted, "Come out here you coward! Quit hiding like the little bitch you are!"

"You're going to be the bitch when I rip your insides out and hang you with them!"

Asher grew quiet. He opened his door and stepped out. He looked around, searching each and every shadow.

"Can you see me yet? I'm closer than you think."

"Then why don't you show your fucking face?"

"Because this is a game! Kind of like hide and seek…except the loser dies."

Asher walked into the middle of the lot and started walking down, looking behind each car.

A shadow passed one of the cars to his left and he jumped back a little. The killer laughed into the receiver…but he couldn't hear the laugh in the parking garage. The person on the phone wasn't the same one that was in the parking garage.

"Fucking coward! You're not even in the parking garage!"

A pain shot up his leg. Asher screamed and fell to the ground, dropping his phone and making the screen shatter. He turned around to see a deep cut across the back of his left leg. The killer towered above him. Asher started crawling away when the killer put his foot on his chest and shoved Asher to the ground, pinning him there.

The killer brought the voice-changer out and said, "You should have played the game better because I found you."

He brought the knife down and shoved it into Asher's chest. Asher screamed in pain as the blade dug into his flesh. Blood squeezed out around the blade, running down Asher's chest and soaking his shirt.

He cut down from Asher's chest down to his stomach. Blood seeped out of Asher's mouth as he started dying. The killer dragged Asher all the way back to Asher's car before shoving the knife down one more time and cutting the rest of his stomach open, revealing his organs and intestines.

Back in the lobby, Sidney and Gale got up from their seats. Zach had gone in to be interrogated and Dalton was back out of the room. But…Asher still hadn't come back. Sidney had called him four times and wondered where he was. Was he still out in the parking garage? Did he leave? He shouldn't have left. A bad feeling nagged at her. She knew something was wrong.

She walked down the hallway to the stairs to the parking garage. She looked around the parking garage before seeing a sight that almost made her heart stop. She screamed and a few seconds later, the door flew open and Gale ran down. Sidney dropped to her knees and started crying into her hands. McKinsey came down and saw the horrific sight and just gasped and stood there, paralyzed with horror.

A group of police officers ran down the steps and looked at Asher hanging from a lamp above his car. He was hanging by his intestines. They had been ripped out of his stomach and tied around his neck and then tied around the lamp. Blood was splattered everywhere. All over the ground, all over the cars, all over Asher's face.

Another one of them had died. Only five of them were left.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

McKinsey sat there in the interrogation room, staring at the light. Asher was dead. But how? They were all in there? Zach had left to go to the bathroom, but came right back out and went to be interrogated. Dalton went outside to smoke a cigarette, but he wouldn't have had long enough to kill Asher and escape. Sidney and Gale were both with her in the lobby. Who was it? Was someone really not dead? Was it someone that wasn't in their group? But if the person wasn't in their group, why would they know anything about her?

She laid her head down on the table in defeat. The door opened and the police officers came back in. For the next hour and a half, they asked her all kind of questions. They finally let her go and she went home.

She walked into her house. She turned on the light and looked around. Everything seemed to still be in its exact spot. She locked the door and walked down the hallway to her room. She opened the door and flopped onto the bed. She shut her eyes and prayed that, for one night at least, everything would go away. All her worries, all her regrets, all her problems. They all just go away.

Her home phone rang and she jumped up off the bed. It frightened her. No one except her father knew that number. She reached for the phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that there was no caller ID just an unknown number. She shut her eyes and waited for it to shut off. The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine started.

"McKinsey, the longer you avoid me, the faster the people you love die."

The machine beeped and McKinsey just sat there. The phone rang again. She answered the call.

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked.

The phone line was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Why can't I leave you alone? Remember that girl that you and your friends killed, you didn't leave her alone. Why should I leave you alone? You're just like me, McKinsey. You're a killer. A murderer. You deserve to die. That's why I can't leave you alone."

McKinsey shouted, "I'm nothing like you! We didn't mean to kill her! It was a prank!"

"A prank? Then I can just put this all as a prank. I'm not meaning to kill anyone, it's just a prank!"

"Fuck you! You are killing people for no reason! If you want to kill me, then fucking kill me! Don't kill them, they don't deserve any of this!"

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. How could he do all of this?

The killer laughed and said, "But, you deserve this. You deserve to be tortured and watch everyone you love die. You deserve everything that's coming to you. Now go to your front door."

"Why? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't," he said, "then your father dies."

Her eyes widened. McKinsey screamed, "No! Leave him alone!"

"He deserves this just as much as you do! Now go to the door, or he dies."

McKinsey shut her eyes and walked out of her room. She walked to the front door and said, "Ok, I'm here. Now what?"

"Look out the window."

McKinsey looked out the window and saw her father, sitting in a chair, tied up and gagged.

"No! Let him go! Please! You can have me, just let him go!"

He laughed and replied, "That all depends on you. I hear you like horror movies*"

"What about them?"

"Well, let's play a little game. You answer correctly, and I'll let him go. You answer wrong, and he dies. Simple. Now first question. What Robert Rodriguez most resembles the 1945 classic The Body Snatchers?"

McKinsey stood there for a second, trying to think about it. She said, "The Faculty!"

"Good. What was the name of the drug that Dr. Griffin test for invisibility in the 1933 classic, The Invisible Man?"

Her eyes grew wide. She didn't know the answer. She shut her eyes and let a tear slide down the side of her cheek.

The killer started laughing and said, "You lose."

The phone line went dead and McKinsey screamed. She opened the door, but it got caught on the chain. She saw her father's wide eyes as the killer stood behind him, his neck tilted upwards.

The killer looked at her through the door slit and pointed the tip of the blade at the side of her father's neck. She screamed, "Let him go! Please!"

The killer shook his head and dug the tip into his skin, making blood bead up from the small slice. Her father's muffled groans sounded like shrieks to her. The killer swiftly sliced his neck, letting the blood spill out. Her father's eyes flittered shut. The killer looked at McKinsey who was screaming her head off.

He grabbed her father's head by the hair and tugged his neck backwards, breaking it. He brought the head down, opening the wound wider, blood pouring out. McKinsey stared at her father's corpse with wide eyes, horrified at the sight. The killer shoved the chair over and ran at the door. He slammed into it, breaking the chain off and slamming McKinsey into the wall. He picked her up and threw her into the living room. She tried to get up, her whole body pulsing with pain. He kicked her in the side and grabbed her by the hair. He put the blade up to her neck and wiped some of the blood onto her neck.

She screamed and punched him in the stomach. He tumbled backwards as she got up off the ground. She ran down the hall and to the staircase that led to the attic. He grabbed her leg and tugged, making her fall to the floor. She kicked him in the face and got up. She ran up the stairs and into the attic. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran to the window and tugged it upwards. She turned around to see the killer kicking the door open. She crawled out of the window and slid down to the side. She looked down at the ground.

McKinsey looked back at the window and saw the killer standing there, staring at her. She jumped down and sprinted for the road. She looked back at the house once more, knowing that tonight, this would all end. She turned back to the road, heading for Sidney's. She knew that is where the killer would go next.

***A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. But I haven't had a computer at my use and just everything has gotten in the way. But, there should only be a couple of more chapters left. Get ready. It's going to be a wild ride.**


	13. Chapter 12

***A/N: This is the beginning of the end. First part of the three part finale. Get ready. Shock and awe baby. Shock. And. Awe.**

Chapter 12

McKinsey ran down the street, almost to Sidney's house. She had already called up Zach, Dalton, and Gale and told them to meet her at Sidney's. She ran up to the porch and looked around. Nothing but shadows. She knocked on the door and waited, glancing around and searching the shadows for any sign of the killer. The door opened and Sidney stood there, laughing.

"Oh, hi McKinsey. What are you doing here?"

"The killer attacked me and I told everyone to meet me here. They are one there way."

Sidney poked her head out the door and looked around. She grabbed McKinsey's arm and pulled her inside.

She asked, "Why would you bring everyone here?"

"B-Because this was the one place where I thought the killer would come next, and if we are all here, he has a less chance of getting us."

"Sidney? Is everything alright?"

McKinsey looked around Sidney and saw Hannah standing there.

She mumbled, "Shit."

Sidney turned around and explained, "No Hannah, for your own safety, you need to leave. The killer is after McKinsey and she thought it would be safe to come here, so you really need to leave."

Hannah nodded and grabbed her jacket. She walked to the door and hugged both of them before almost running out the door. Sidney turned back to McKinsey and asked, "So, what did the killer do?"

"He…He killed my father," she replied. She looked down at the floor, trying to hold back the tears.

Sidney put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is."

A scream came from the front porch. Then a loud thud. Sidney and McKinsey ran out the door and saw Hannah lying there, covered in blood. Her intestines were hanging around her. Sidney looked away and McKinsey screamed. A car pulled up and Gale and Dalton got out of the car.

"Sidney, what's wrong?" Gale asked.

Sidney merely pointed at the obviously dead body lying on her porch. Gale's eyes widened and she looked away.

The leaves around the edge of the woods rustled and every turned their attention to it. The killer emerged from the woods, blood covering the blade. McKinsey screamed. Sidney pushed her inside the house and Gale and Dalton ran up to the porch and inside the house. Sidney ran in behind them, slamming the door and locking it. They all gathered around in the living room, looking around trying to see if his shadow passed anywhere.

The phone rang and everyone jumped.

Sidney grabbed the phone and answered, "What?"

"Poor McKinsey and friends. Now everyone's trapped and there is nowhere left to run."

"You don't have the fucking balls. None of you have!"

"But I'm not just anyone! Now, come look out the back door," he said.

Sidney asked, "Why?"

"Just do it!" he shouted.

Sidney walked over to the back door and flipped on the light switch. Zach sat there in a seat, tied up and gagged. His head was bleeding and his shirt was torn open. He looked around, wide-eyed with fear.

Dalton screamed, "No! Zach!"

He snatched the phone out of Sidney's hand and shouted, "Let him go! Please! Don't hurt him!"

The killer laughed and said, "Put McKinsey on the phone."

Dalton shut his eyes, tears falling. He handed the phone to McKinsey.

She asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you. No one else has to die. I just want you now."

"Fine, you can have me! Just let everyone else go!"

"Ok, your call."

The front door bust open and the killer charged in. He knocked McKinsey over and shoved her into the wooden table. Dalton and Gale jumped back. They ran out the back door to Zach.

Sidney grabbed the killer by the back of the head and shoved her elbow into his back. He grunted and fell to the floor. She turned to run out the back to see Zach holding Gale and Dalton at knife point. He just smiled. Then everything went black.

****A/N: The end will come tonight. Both part should be up sometime tonight, so be ready.**


	14. Chapter 13

***A/N: This chapter takes place in a factory on the edge of Woodsboro. And this is part two of the three part finale. Next chapter...coming in twenty minutes. Be ready for the epic finale. **

Chapter 13

The lights flipped on. Sidney's head jerked up and everything started spinning. She shut her eyes, waiting for everything to focus. She opened her eyes and looked around. She, McKinsey, Dalton, and Gale were tied to chairs and in a room somewhere. It looked like a work room in a factory.

Zach walked through the door, knife in hand. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Sidney. Nice of you to join us?"

The other killer walked through the door.

Zach walked over to her and leaned down to her ear. He whispered, "Ready to meet my accomplice?"

He turned to the other killer and nodded his head. The killer grabbed the bottom of the mask and took it off.

Hannah smiled at Sidney and said, "Hello Sid. Glad to see me alive?"

"W-What? I…I saw you. You were dead!"

Hannah replied, "Oh Sid, anyone can get fake blood now-a-days! Just needs some skill to pull it off."

Dalton asked, "Zach…baby, why are you doing this?"

Zach turned to him and said, "Because, that little bitch," he pointed to McKinsey, "killed my little sister!"

McKinsey asked, "What? I didn't even know you before you moved here!"

"Oh but you did. Or at least you knew my sister. Remember that girl you killed with your friends…yeah, she was my sister. And now, you all are going to die."

He walked over to her and shoved the knife into her stomach. McKinsey gasped and her eyes widened. Zach looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Do you know how it feels now? To have all the people in your life that truly matter to you taken away? Now you know my pain!" He twisted the blade and yanked it out of her stomach. McKinsey let out a small whimper. Tears welled up in her eyes and she said, "I'm sorry."

She let her head drop. Dalton screamed, "Why! Why are you killing all of your friends?"

Without looking at him, he said, "Because they all deserved to die."

Tears spilled over Dalton's eyelids. He asked, "Oh, so now are you going to kill me too? End all of us. I…I thought you loved me. I thought you fucking loved me! You stupid bastard! I loved you! I did everything for you! Why would you do this!"

He let his head fall in defeat. Zach turned to him, tears in his eyes. Zach replied, "No. I'm not going to kill you. What I felt for you, the love that I felt for you, it was real. I never had any intentions on hurting you."

Sidney asked, "Hannah…I thought we were friends? Why would you do this to me?"

She laughed and answered, "Oh Sidney, why have a motive? It's much scarier that way. To be honest, I think your whole story of being a 'Woodsboro hero' is a bunch of bullshit. It's time for you to die."

Sidney stared at her for a minute before replying, "You're a crazy bitch. You're never going to get away with it."

"But of course I will. No one expects me. I'm dead for all everyone knows," she stated.

Gale tapped Sidney's hand. Sidney looked down slightly and saw a small nail file hanging from Gale's hand. She took it quickly and started cutting her ropes. Gale looked at her for a minute and smiled. She whispered, "I'm going to buy you some time."

Sidney raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?"

"Like this."

Gale jumped up from her seat and jumped on top of Hannah. She smashed her head into the floor repeatedly. Zach grabbed Gale by the hair and threw her against a wall. Dalton screamed, "Zach just stop it! Please!"

Zach kicked her in the side. Hannah got up, the back of her head bleeding, and punched Gale in the face. Sidney cut through the ropes faster. Zach stabbed the knife into her side as deep as it would go. Gale grunted. Zach knelt down to her side and grabbed both sides of her wound. He pulled the flesh apart, letting more blood flow out. Gale screamed. Hannah took Gale by the hair and picked her up to her feet and walked her over to the window. She smashed her face into the glass, making it shatter down.

Sidney cut through the ropes, letting them fall to the ground. She handed the file to Dalton and ran over to Gale. Before she could reach her, Hannah shoved Gale's head onto a shard of glass, killing her. Sidney screamed out for her friend. Hannah picked up her body and tossed her out the window. Sidney grabbed Hannah by the back of the hair and shoved it into the wall. Zach grabbed her neck from the back and yanked her to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him away. She elbowed Hannah in the back of the leg and made her tumble to the ground. She got on top of her and wrapped her hands around Hannah's neck.

***A/N: Hope you liked it. Final chapter coming in the next twenty minutes. **


	15. Chapter 14

***A/N: The ending has come. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Hannah punched Sidney in the side and shoved her off. Hannah picked up a shard of glass beside her and raised it over Sidney's chest. Sidney punched her in the face and got off the ground. She ran for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned around as Zach slammed into her. She hit the door and sunk to the ground. He kicked her in the face and she shrieked in pain. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head.

"Goodbye Sidney Prescott."

She looked up at him and saw Hannah beside him just grinning at her. They won. They finally one. She shut her eyes in defeat, ready to hear the bullet zoom out of the chamber and enter her skull, ending her life. But what she heard was a gasp and then a thud to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the nail file stuck in the side of Hannah's neck. She was squirming around, blood flowing everywhere. McKinsey shoved Zach into the wall and made the gun fall out of his hand. She picked it up and pointed it at him.

"No Zach. No one else will die tonight."

"That's what you think," her responded. He kicked her legs out from under her. She dropped the gun and fell to the floor. He jumped on top of her and shoved two of his fingers into her stab wound. She screamed and punched him in the face. Sidney got up off the floor and stepped on the nail file, sending it further into Hannah's neck. She stopped moving. Sidney grabbed the nail file and ripped it from her neck. She stabbed it into Zach's back. He screamed and elbowed her in the face. He grabbed the nail file and yanked it from his back. He shoved it into McKinsey's hand. She screamed and grabbed at the nail file. Zach pulled out the knife and raised it over his head.

"Stop right there."

Zach looked up and saw Dalton standing there, gun in hand and pointed at Zach's head.

Zach asked, "Dalton, put the gun down and just walk away."

"No. I can't let you kill anyone else."

Zach got up off of McKinsey. He said, "Dalton, just let me kill her and then we can run away together. I still love you."

Tears welled up in Dalton's eyes. He said, "I can't. I love you…but what you have done to all of our friends…I can't forgive you for that."

"Fine…then this leaves me no choice."

He lunged at Dalton. Dalton pulled the trigger and shot Zach in the shoulder. Zach fell to the ground. He covered the bullet wound with his hand and looked up at Dalton. He said in shock, "You shot me."

Dalton knelt down next to his boyfriend, letting his tears pour out now. He grabbed the knife that lay next to him and said, "I love you…but what you are doing is wrong. You can't do this anymore."

He stabbed the knife into his boyfriends chest. Zach gripped Dalton's hand tightly as the blade stuck in his flesh.

Dalton leaned over and kissed Zach's head. He said, "I'm sorry."

Zach shut his eyes and his hand let go of Dalton's. Dalton let out all of his tears. Sidney helped McKinsey up from the ground and they walked over to Dalton and both wrapped an arm around him. Dalton let his head fall onto McKinsey's shoulder. He looked at Zach's dead body one more time. The killings were over now.

****A/N: Ok, so some people have been messaging me asking for anothe sequel. Well right now, I have no plot ideas or anything for a sequel. So if someone wants to suggest ideas, then there is a greater chance that the sequel will get made. But at this point, no sequel is in the works.**


	16. Readers Update 2

**Screaming: Part 3**

Characters:

Sidney

McKinsey

Dalton

Tori- Faithful friend with a dark secret

Bryan- Dalton's boyfriend who's a horror movie guru

Tyler- McKinsey's sympathetic boyfriend

Amanda- Head bitch

Cassidy- Nice girl

Xander- Nerdy horror movie/ video game guy

Baylee- First to die

After many requests, I have decided to make a Screaming: Part 3. I am currently working on it, and the first chapter should be up by tomorrow evening. I'm and so thankful to everyone that reads my stories. I'm glad that you like them. It means the world to me. And thank you so much to HorrorLover12 for being the best reader and reviewing every chapter and I have a small surprise for you, HorrorLover. But, you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Goodnight everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (Anyone get the reference?)


	17. Screaming: Part 3 update

Screaming: Part 3 is officially up! Chapter 1 is now online. Enjoy! And trust me, no one is safe.


End file.
